The Amazing Spider-Man: The End
by StanLee4Ever
Summary: Then! Peter Parker devoted his life to Living up to the Responsibility that came with this Great Power. And Now his Amazing Story comes to an End. This is The Final Chapter of Peter Parker! This is also my Tribute Project, it's late but i'm a huge fan of Spider-Man, of peter parker, and since i've been away for a while i felt i needed to write something special. And this is that.


Hello there! I have returned! And i'm back with a new story! Those of you that know, Peter Parker is no longer with us. Thats right, after 50 years, peter parker story has come to an end. A new spidey has taken place, but Peter was first, and for those years, he was THE only spider-man. But now there is a new Spider-Man, and he's going to be the best hero in there world. The Superior Spider-Man! Doc may be a better hero in his glory, but if it wasn't for peter there weren't be Spider-Man, and Doc Ock wouldn't have got a new lease on life.

Peter Benjamin Parker R.I.P 1962-2012

If you read my other goodbye death tribute to the Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: End of a Hero) it is kinda like that. But this sends Peter away and Sets up Superior Spider-Man. Yes like Avenging Spider-Man #15.1, but this one is a tad different. Yes i know its been a while and Peter has been dead for a bit. But i feel after 50 years i think i owe a tribute to my Favorite Hero.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Spider-Man!

**The Final Chapter of Peter Parker!**

**THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN: THE END!**

It's Crazy you know?... everything that has happened, everything that I've worked for... everything i have done... and i find myself.. back in that hallway... i can still hear that officer calling me. I can see the Man run past me. The Blond thug, the one I let go, the one I didn't stop. I never gave it a thought about it, I barley remembered it an hour after that. But now... It's so clear, and it tears me apart. But now i find myself, in the arms of my enemy. Doctor Octopus! In my body... in my costume... in my head... huh. I'm not gonna lie, it's so... weird. Not a little weird, i'm talking straight up dog gon Crazy Town Banana Pants weird!

Let's Epilogue a bit shall we? A long time ago, i was just a young teenager. I used to try to get into the bit popular crowed, but of course i was just a walking "Wallflower,"...heheh i remember when people used to say stupid stuff like that. Yeah that's me, the "Bookworm," "Puny Parker". It's so Crazy to think that this guy, Flash Thompson, the guy who made fun of me more than anyone else i know, the jerk who challenged me into fights time here and there (but i couldn't do anything because.. well if you see what Doc Ock did to Scorpion i think it goes pretty clear why i wouldn't fight him but i digress), would become one of my Friends. Anyways I have gotten off the point of subject.

But than again, there is no point in talking about it. We all know the story, I was bit by a Radioactive Spider (Which by the way really hurt! The thing knew how to bite, and now lets add the radioactive burning poison that ran through my veins!) and got powers, used it to get some money, let a burglar go, and the burglar killed me uncle.

My Uncle used to say;"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility," I used those words, and the memory of my Uncle Ben, and turned it into something special! Into **Spider-Man!**

...Well, not at first, at first i didn't exactly knew what to do with my powers after that, the hero thing was an.. accident at first. After Vulture is really when i become the hero, and my first few days trying to be a hero i would ironically be defeated by Doc Ock.

What can i say? Things were so different at the time, remember when the FF were the Fantastic Four? Yeah me neither.

Sigh.. it's sad though, i've worked so hard for the good life.. to get everyone to trust me.. and i got it! I got the good life!...But i don't even get to live it out.

Octopus was a Desperate Dying man, he lived his whole life as a villain.. i guess that also changed as of now.

Doc Ock had put his Brain in my body, and shoved mine into his. Of all the situations I've been in, of all the things i thought (like when i thought i was the Clone of the "Real" Peter Parker but don't get me started on that one!), i think this one was one of the worsts. I mean... Think of what doc Ock could do!? DOC OCK! It's crazy! And the thing is no one could tell there was a difference! Jeez i think people around here were taking stupid pills or something.

I tried to get my body back, but i failed, Docs plain was unbeatable, there was no way i could get back in my body. He had some sort of Silver Plate on the back of his-err... MY head. BUT i was able to create a link that connected me and Ock. So he got to live my entire life as it flashed before our eyes, in that moment, it was where i turned the villain.. into a hero. And that's why Spider-Man (up until a few seconds before that but it didn't work out so let it go XD) never kills, there is always another way...

So Ock is the New Spider-Man.. i would be lying if i said i wasn't relived, but in all honesty.. i'm kinda sad... more like... horribly scarred by some things to come Now..

Well.. this is a little recap, not the best one i have done but you know, it's something. I think now.. it's time for me to go.. and of all the things i'm worried about.. i don't want to think about them, i wanna die peacefully... while in my enemies body... wow, i never thought i would go out this way.

Before i go, i wan't to say something for my Family...

Aunt May, I love you, I'm so sorry for letting you down, for not being there when you needed me, but... doc ock will take care of you. I know it, (ignoring the fact he almost married you.) Your my mother Aunt May, your my mom! I love you so much! I wish i could say goodbye.. but i can't... this is horrible. I can't even say goodbye.. i love you aunt may! I'll give Uncle Ben your regards... :).

Carlie.. i'm sorry for not telling you about me and Spider-Man. And i'm even more Sorry for your arm, it was an accident, i never meant to hurt you.. but thats my life.. i hurt the people i love the most. But.. it's not my life anymore. I hope you get better and find the guy your looking for, small smile face.

Jameson...meh.

Kidding, J.J. is it wrong to say i'm going to miss you? I mean come on, Jolly Jonah! Mayor J.J.J! Whos mouth am i going to web shut anymore? I think thats the worst part, thats right, not the dying part, its the fact that i can't see J.J. anymore. XD, god if only the other guys could see me now. Thats the cool thing, I'm Dead, i mean really Dead! Dead as a fly, and yet i'm still talking! Now i know how deadpool feels like!

...in all seriousness though, i'm sorry about.. you know.. her... i promised you no more deaths and i meant it.. i pray Ock will keep the promise.

So many other people i want to talk to to... but right now theres one person i wan't to talk to the most...

Mary Jane Watson... oh my god mary... I love you, that's the truth of it all! I love you to bits, the day we got married... it was magical! I'm so sorry Spider-Man Got in the way.. We almost had a baby once... but... she died. And i Remember the deal we made to the.. you know. To be honest i regret that decision big time. Mary Jane, after Gwen died, i died a little inside to, you know that better than anyone else. I couldn't live like this, as Spider-Man, alone. Mary Jane, you may not have any super powers or anything but... i would give them up just to be with you. I love you Mary Jane, there is no denying it and i think this is one of the worst things about this now.. i won't be able to see you again! It's Horrible!...

I can't bealive this is happening! Oh god i'm talking crazy! I'm crazy! Whatever I've done to deserve this.. i'm sorry... please... i'm so so sorry... i'm...

... wow... the light... it's beautiful. Gwen... Uncle Ben... Mommy?...Daddy?... Wow... it's like a dream..

"Peter?"

"Yeah Uncle Ben?" I turned to Ben, behind him are about 10 kids, some of them are shying behind Uncle Ben, others are jumping around excited and wildy.

"The kids here, they want to hear about your life as Spider-Man again." My Uncle smiled at me, "It's a good story. One of the best i've heard. "

I smiled at him, "It's a long story, i bet the comic books would love it though." I laughed a bit, I walked over to one of the little girls hiding behind Uncle Ben.

"Hi there!"

She squeaked and turned away, i just smiled "Hey I Don't bite, Whats your name?" She slowly turned her head to me, "Mary,"

"Mary, that's a pretty name! I'm Peter."

"Are you really Spider-Man?"

I laughed a bit, "The one and only!"

"Can you tell me the story? That you were Spider-Man!?"

"Of course! It's a long story though, i've given it a name." I chuckled a bit and i reached my hands out to pick her up, she hesitated. After a bit, slowly came from behind Uncle Ben. I picked her up in my arms and sat her on my Shoulder.

"What is it called?"

"The Amazing Fantasy" I find myself smiling once again, lost in thought, amazing fantasy, sounded like a nice title.

"I remember one day, the Kids at my school were going to a dance, but they needed another guy in order to go, and I saw one of them point at me "What about Peter Parker over there?"

"Are you **KIDDIN!? **That Bookwarm wouldn't know a Cha-Cha from a Waltz!"

**THE END**


End file.
